The present invention relates generally to elevating devices and more particularly to an elevating device intended to be inserted into a box of facial tissues for the purpose of facilitating the progressive removal of tissues from such a box through a discharge opening in the top wall of the box.
With presently available boxes of tissues, it is frequently difficult for a person to remove a single tissue from the box in the intended manner after some of the tissues have already been removed. One previously proposed solution to this problem has been directed to the serial but releasable interconnection of the tissues so that, as one tissue is removed through the opening, a subsequent tissue is partially unfolded and pulled into the neck of the discharge opening. Such a known system has, however, shown some tendency to be somewhat unreliable in that the desired separation of two connected tissues is not always obtained in the neck of the discharge opening while, on other occasions, successive tissues sometimes separate within the box or container.
It is accordingly a principal object of this invention to provide an elevating device intended to be inserted below the tissues in a box containing a stack of such tissues so as to be effective to facilitate the sequential removal of tissues through the discharge opening at all times and particularly after the stack of tissues has been substantially depleted.
Another object of this invention is to provide an elevating device for the aforementioned purpose which device, although reliable and effective in its operation and function, has a very simple construction and can, therefore, be manufactured at an extremely low unit cost.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a device of the aforesaid type and which is suitable for use in most of the tissue boxes presently in commercial use.
Other objects of this invention and the manner in which such objects are achieved in accordance therewith will become apparent as the description herein proceeds.